


baby bear

by kenssihwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy, Other, Wholesome, baby!tsukishima, from lial, i kinda based baby kei around byul, lil babies omg, parent!sugawara, tags will be added further on, teen mom sugawara, tooth rotting stuff, tsukki is a lil baby cub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenssihwa/pseuds/kenssihwa
Summary: while walking around, sugawara comes across a box with a little baby bear inside it. he decides to adopt him.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	baby bear

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on a fanart i saw on pinterest made by @okurai_olo on twitter!
> 
> https://pin.it/63xgR4T (i couldn't find the original link of the artist, but here's the one i saw!)

"i already bought the robes, daichi." he sighs, one hand holding his phone up to his ear as he walked through the street. "body wash even. i had to ask yamaguchi if he had any candles even," he chuckles.

as he looked around, he passed by an alleyway.

much like everywhere, it was a mess and only had garbage bags along with boxes to the side, but one thing was bothering him.

was that...was that whimpering?

he cautiously looked around the alley, praying that there wouldn't be anything that could kill him. he scratches his cheek as he walked further, the sound of whispering growing louder.

when he found the source, his heart shattered.

sugawara crouches down, eyes tearing up at the little baby bear-hybrid in the box. it was wrapped up in some ragged fabric, his whole body looking like someone smudged him in dirt.

he snaps back to reality, the sound of his boyfriend calling out for him on the other line. 

"let me call you back, daichi." he hangs up with no hesitation, slipping his phone into his pocket. he slowly reaches for the cub in the box, using his finger to slowly stroke the cub's blonde hair.

hmm...dirty blonde hair but his ears and tail are pure brunette.

the cub nuzzles against the warm finger, a soft yawn escaping it's lips. "do you have no parents, sweetie?" the cub looks up at him with big eyes, making grabby hands. 

"carry you? eh?" sugawara was surprised, the cub suddenly wanting his affection. well, he couldn't really say no to this little angel.

he nods, slipping off his flannel. "alright, here we go," suga gently picks up the cub, feeling how light he was. that meant he was underweight.

he places the cub over the flannel on it's back, wrapping the cub with the material. he brings it close to his chest, letting the baby rest it's head on his shoulder.

suga stands up and gently rubs the baby's back, hearing his slow breathing. "are you just by yourself?" he asks, hoping the cub would answer.

"i can't leave you out here or you're going to possibly die... alright. you're coming home with me." he sighs, a little nervous with his sudden decision. what if this sub actually had parents and he basically kidnapped their baby?

sugawara decided to make his way back home quickly, wanting to take care of his cub in his arms sooner. 

when he reached him apartment, he decided to turn on the heater. winter was right around the corner as the holidays grew closer and closer.

he shivered at the cool air circulating in his room, and even the cub, feeling how the little cub shivered in his hold. "give me a second, sweetie." he says, placing him on the soft couch gently.

the cub peeks it's from under the flannel, observing the place.

sugawara runs out of his room to look for the tiniest pieces of clothing he could find that could fit the cub and some diapers. thankfully, nishinoya and tanaka had given him baby things as a present on his birthday as a joke.

he decided not to toss them out incase it would be useful for something, like the little cub laying down on the soft couch cushion.

he kneels on the floor, observing how the cub had hooded eyes. "sleepy?" he asks. the baby yawns as a response. "alright. let me bathe and feed you, then you can sleep."

he slips the baby clothes under his arms, picking up the small cub.

"uspy-daisies..!" he says, rubbing the cub's back as he picked him up. suga walks over to the bathroom, turning on the light. "you're quiet, hm?" he chuckles, noticing how this baby wasn't as talkative as other baby hybrids.

his friend kenma and his boyfriend adopted a little cat hybrid named lev who was incredibly jumpy and loud.

he turns on the warm tap, letting the water run throig the bathtub. he sits down on the short stool next to the tub, the cub sitting on his lap as he held his sides.

speaking of name, he never really knew what the cub's name was.

"sweetie, do you have a name?" the cub stays silent before saying something. "k-kei.." he says, voice quiet. "kei? is that what your parents called you?" the baby nods, scratching his eye.

"alrighty. hi kei, i'm sugawara but you can call me suga." he smiles at the baby bear. "mama!" kei beams, little hands reaching for the latter's face.

"mama? no, it's suga!" the gray haired latter chuckles, purely smitten at the cub's cuteness. "mama!" the cub insists. 

suga raises a playful brow before shrugging. "alright fine. i'll be your mama, i guess." he smiles. his hand reaches to turn off the tap, checking if the water was too hot or not.

"perfect." he sighs in relief. "let's get these dirty things off you." suga quickly slips the baby out of his ragged and dirty clothes, plopping him down into the bath.

"you okay, sweetie?" he asks the cub who looked at his tiny hands that were submerged in water. kei nods, splashing the water around a tad bit. 

"oh you cutie," he chuckles, taking the shampoo from the shelf. since sugawara dyes his hair, he needs to use a gentle shampoo so it doesn't dry out his hair, and the only thing he can use is baby's shampoo.

"here we go," he pours a small amount on the palm of his hand, closing the cap and putting it to the side.

kei moves closer so the older can reach his head. sugawara places his palm on the baby's head, swirling it around to spread the shampoo. it lathers inbetween the cub's hair and his palm, the smell of artificial strawberries filling the room.

kei giggles, feeling ticklish as sugawara massaged his scalp. "gosh. did someone toss you in a pit of mud?" he clicks his tongue. kei was too small to walk by himself. maybe someone picked him up from somewhere and put him in a box.

but then again, who would dare to leave this little angel out in this cruel world.

a heavy sigh escapes suga's lips as he rinsed off the dirty suds. he grabs the body wash, using just a small amount of it so it doesn't do any harm to the baby's skin.

he grabs his washing glove, gently scrubbing the baby's skin. "you okay, kei?" the baby nods, watching suga's hands that worked on his small limbs.

after that, sugawara rinsed kei thoroughly, patting him dry with a clean towel. "there we go! squeaky clean!" he pokes the baby's chubby cheek. 

"i should get you some toiletries and a few more clothes tomorrow," he says, helping the baby put on the small tshirt. it was a little to big on him, but it was alright never the less.

"oh? you like the design on it?" the latter asks, noticing how kei looked at the moon patters on his shirt with admiration. he looks up at suga and beams at him, cheeks flushing as he smiled.

"ah, my heart!" chimed suga, picking up the baby and walking out of the bathroom after cleaning up a bit. 

"let's see...dinner.." he roams around his kitchen, peeking through the cupboards. he grabs a small bowl and a plate, setting them down on the counter. 

"how does butternut squash sound to you, kei?" he asks the cub who was busy chewing on his tiny fist. "maybe i could give you some strawberries for dessert as well.." sugawara mutters. "i'll just make fish for myself."

he sets kei on the couch, turning on the tv and switching the channel to a kids channel. kei let go of his fist, eyes glued on the tv that had colorful characters moving around the screen. 

sugawara walks back to the kitchen, taking a small squash from the fridge and fish from his freezer. 

quickly, he peels the squash and cutting it into small cubes. 

while sugawara was busy making dinner, kei was having fun while watching tv. he danced along with the characters on screen, giggling as he did so. 

sugawara walks back to the living area, crouching next to the couch. "kei, do you wanna eat now?" he pokes his cheek. the little cub looks at suga with doe eyes, nodding as he made grabby hands towards the latter.

"okay, here we go!" he picks up the baby, earning a little squeal from him. 

suga sits down, placing the cub on his lap. 

"open wide!" he brings the spoon filled with an orange paste towards the little cub's face. tsukki does as told, letting the latter feed him.

the cub's eyes light up as he chewed his food. "is it good?" asks the gray haired latter, eating some of his own food. "mama!" the baby cheered, smiling brightly. 

"oh you precious thing. i'm guessing you didn't eat alot before, hm?" sugawara felt sad for the cub. he's smiling brightly now because it's probably his first time experiencing things like this.

after they finish dinner, sugawara quickly did the dishes and decided to just sit and cuddle with kei on the couch while watching cartoons.

he sits down, bringing the child up to his chest. minutes passed by and he soon felt sleepy, and so did the cub in his arms. kei yawned, rubbing his eyes with his hand, snuggling closer to the gray haired latter.

sugawara chuckles, rubbing the baby's back.

"good night, kei." he pecks the baby on the forehead before turning off the tv and drifting into his own sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! shall i continue this little story to show the reaction of the others?
> 
> comment down below!


End file.
